


How Long?

by SerigalaManis



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, Light Angst, M/M, MaeIso, Romance, Songfic, karya pertama di pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung, Hiroto? MaeIso College! Au] Inspired by Charlie Puth- How Long, a Birthday-fic for Lyanka Lamish/Furoba





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Special commission for Lyanka Lamish, 28 October'17!! Met ultah ya furoba q, makin produktif okeee

_Isogai Yuuma adalah seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun berpikiran rasional._

_Tidak mudah ia terhanyut dalam permasalahan di kesehariannya hingga berlarut-larut, sampai pikirannya perlu melakukan cross check terhadap realita. Meratap dan mengeluh pun bukan opsi; baginya mengambil hikmah, mengangkat wajah lalu melangkah maju adalah prinsip peneguh di dalam hati._

_Bahu Isogai selalu tegak dan kuat di hadapan berbagai lika-liku. Selihai apapun takdir mempermainkan gerigi kehidupannnya--sampai memaksa dan memojokkannya ke arah dinding keputusaan-- Ia tetap mengangkat wajahnya._

_Berdiri tegap. Tersenyum_

_Punggung kokohnya siap menjadi penopang diri._

_Dengan sepasang tungkai kokohnya senantiasa berpijak pada kerasionalan yang dimiliki._

….

 

_Sudah berapa lama itu berlangsung?_

.

.

.

.

.

_[Sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung, Hiroto? MaeIso College! Au. Inspired by Charlie Puth- How Long, a Birthday-fic for Lyanka Lamish/Furoba. Otanome, Lyr!!]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**©Assasination Classroom by Yuusei Matsuei**

**©How Long by Charlie Puth**

**©Fic by SerigalaManis/ Sou A. Dedicated to Lyanka Lamish/Furoba**

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Alright,_

_Oh yeah,]_

 

_Shift_ malam kerja paruh waktu tidak pernah Isogai tambahkan ke daftar _'penambah-stress-usai-ngampus'_ miliknya, walaupun menjamu pelanggan kafe dari menjelang senja buta sampai jam tangan ber- _strap_ coklat muda yang melingkar di pergelangan menunjukan pukul 22.00 itu cukup menguras tenaga; baik fisik maupun mental.

_Toh,_ Isogai bersyukur. _Bukan_ berangkat lihat bulan-pulang lihat bulan, tetapi _hanya_ berangkat setelah ngampus pulang setelah mentari pupus. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala, orang-orang sibuk yang berlalu-lalang, bau kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan raya, serta bentangan angkasa yang dihiasi bintang-bintang bagai pasir berkilau yang ditabur menjadi santapan indranya tiap _shift_ malam. Tidak lupa juga udara sejuk yang kian berhembus membelai rambut dan wajahnya.

Dan _lagipula,_

Bekerja itu keharusan. Kewajiban untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari-- seperti detergen, trio _sabun-odol-shampoo_ , sarapan dan makan malam, hingga sewa apartemen yang terbagi dua tarifnya oleh sang kekasih, Maehara Hiroto.

Sang _kekasih_ , Maehara Hiroto.

 

_Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama ya?_

 

Sudah berapa lama, semenjak titel _‘teman masa kecil’_ ’ itu meningkat menjadi gelar yang lebih manis nan _berbahaya_ semacam _‘kekasih’_ ?

 

Sejak kapan mereka memulai hubungan baru yang dilandaskan sebuah perasaan bernama _‘cinta’_ ini ?

 

_Pfft,_

 

Jambul coklat tua Isogai bergerak seiringan dengan gelengan singkat kepalanya. Isogai terkekeh.

 

Mencoba mengingat-ingat cerita lampau menumbuhkan rasa nostalgia di dalam dadanya. Kalau tidak salah, dulu Maehara merupakan seorang _playboy_ total yang sudah terlibat hubungan dengan berbagai perempuan, yang ternyata, pada akhirnya, perasaan cinta yang ia simpan selama itu ternyata tertuju pada orang yang tidak lain adalah teman semasa kecil yang tak pernah jauh dari dirinya, Isogai sendiri.

 

Mungkin saat itu, Maehara memang masih bodoh soal perasaannya sendiri. Dan Isogai pun tak kalah bodoh. Mereka berdua, kelas tiga SMP, masih sama-sama _kikuk_

 

Tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Masih _kikuk_ seperti dulu.

 

Hanya saja, mereka menjadi sedikit lebih jujur pada perasaan masing-masing.

               

Isogai melanjutkan langkahnya, seraya terhanyut semakin dalam d pikirannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum sembari menyenandungkan sebuah gumaman bernada.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, suara-suara kendaraan di jalan utama tidak menyapa telinga, derap langkah beberapa tungkai yang berjalan di tepi jalan terdengar samar saja. Hanya fragmen memori tentang dirinya yang dan Maehara yang terputar di kepala.

 

_Sudah berapa lama, Hiroto?_

 

Pegangan Isogai terhadap plastik daur ulang dieratkan. Melirik sekilas , ke dalam plastik yang berisi _snack_ ringan untuk kudapan malamnya nanti bersama Maehara. Beberapa kemasan puding, _pepero_ , kopi instan, biskuit serta satu kripik kentang ukuran besar kesukaan Maehara. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makanan yang satu itu, Maehara tidak kenal ampun; ia hajar sampai habis-- bahkan sampai Isogai sendiri tidak kedapatan-- karena tindak monopoli Maehara mendekap _snack_ kentang tersebut bagai kekasih kedua.

 

_Pft_ , Isogai mempercepat langkah. Melewati berbagai orang dengan bermacam kesibukan yang mereka miliki, dibawah iluminasi rembulan yang sama. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di ‘rumah’.

 

**ooo**

 

Apartemen Isogai dan Maehara terletak persis di sebelah gedung perhotelan yang tinggi . Menyerupai gedung pencakar langit, dengan sebuah air mancur besar di halamannya. Lapangan parkir yang luas terbentang di halaman yang sama, dengan sebuah pembatas antara lapangan parkir dan tepi jalan berupa sebuah portal dengan pos yang dijaga oleh sekuriti.

 

Dari tepi jalan itu, Isogai yang sudah sehari-hari tersuguhi pemandangan hotel bintang lima tersebut tidak pernah absen melewati kesempatan berdiri sejenak dan memanjakan mata di hadapan gedung pencakar langit itu. Mengagumi dan mengira-ngira, _kapan_ ia dan Maehara bisa merasakan semalam tinggal di dalam kamar sana?

 

Begitu bayangannya setiap hari saat perjalanan pulang— _setidaknya,_

 

_Setidaknya, sebelum---_

 

\--matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut oranye yang _familiar,_ merangkul seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tak pernah ia kenal. Keluar, dari pintu lobi hotel.

 

Sepasang orang itu berjalan beriringan; terhanyut dalam sebuah obrolan ringan, yang mana tak dapat Isogai dengar karena jarak dari tempat dimana ia berdiri. Cukup jauh sehingga yang ia tangkap hanya beberapa gestur senda gurau yang begitu asyik seolah tak dapat terganggu.

 

Mereka tertawa. Lengan perempuan itu bergelayut kepada lengan Maehara. Maehara memberikan senyuman seduktifnya dengan lepas.

 

_Tak berhenti sampai di situ._

 

Maehara kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk memberi sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala wanita tadi. Layaknya itu hal yang sudah ia lakukan _kemarin_ , bahkan hari sebelum _kemarin._

 

Seperti _, sepasang kekasih._

Kedua iris selaras emas Isogai membelalak. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah _guncangan_ internal pada kedua pundaknya. Jemari yang mengait pada plastik makanan seketika _melemas;_ diikuti dengan lututnya yang entah mengapa--sedikit demi sedikit-- mulai _gemetaran._

 

_Dunia Isogai terasa berputar-putar_. Seolah ia habis menaiki sebuah _roller coaster_ tanpa pengaman yang amat tinggi, dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sehingga usainya, kepala terasa berat serta mengalami pusing hebat, perut mual, dan pemandangan sekelilingnya perlahan berguncang sampai mengetuk kesadarannya akan realita.

 

Isogai sangat _yakin_ ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat itu—begitu pikirnya.

 

Meskipun, memang tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa lelah seusai kerja paruh waktu. Setiap hari-- _minus_ hari sabtu dan minggu-- saat ia mendapat _shift_ malam, selalu _begini,_ bukan? Seperti biasa berjalan melewati hotel megah yang selalu dikagumi nan dimimpikan, di tengah kelelahan pasca kerja paruh waktu, kemudian pulang kembali ke rumah dan diakhiri dengan cengkerama sebelum tidur bersama Maehara; kadang dengan suguhan film yang terputar di televisi

 

_Tetapi,_

 

“Maehara?”

 

_Isogai belum pernah melihat mimpi buruk seperti yang dilihatnya hari itu._

Yang menjalarkan rasa takut hingga ke ujung tengkuk.

 

Yang membuat dadanya berpicu dua kali lebih cepat. Yang merupakan penjelmaan mimpi buruk dari kekhawatiran kecilnya.

 

Yang, _sedikit_ berhasil membuat rasionalisasi pikirannya kacau.

 

Saat itu, Isogai benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah _cross check_ terhadap realita di hadapannya.

 

 “Ah—“

 

 Sudut mata Maehara menangkap pemandangan Isogai yang mematung di tempat. Seolah tersadar, lengannya yang dikait oleh sebuah lengan ramping lain memberontak melepas, secara naluriah. Derap langkahnya dipercepat untuk menghampiri sesosok kekasih berambut coklat tua dengan manik keemasan yang bergeming; berekspresi yang sulit dipaparkan dengan kata-kata. Sarat akan tanda tanya, yang mana Maehara paling tahu alasan dibaliknya.

 

 “I-Iso—“

 

Sebuah ketakutan terlukis jelas pada air muka Maehara. Terlebih saat Isogai yang mulai mempercepat langkah, ketika menyadari sosok Maehara yang mendekat.

 

“TUNGGU, ISOGAI!”

 

Maehara hanya telat sejengkal, Isogai sudah mengambil langkah seribu.

 

_Terlambat._

 

**ooo**

 

_[I’ll admit,I was wrong._

_What else can I say, girl?]_

Lampu kamar apartemen mengiluminasi ruangan dengan cahaya yang sedikit kekuningan. Tidak seterang pada awal bulan, bahkan beberapa jam kedepan ada kemungkinan cahaya itu akan berkedap-kedip tak karuan. Baik Maehara dan Isogai sama-sama mengetahui , kamar mereka memang sedang dalam masa tenggak sewa apartemen kala akhir bulan.

 

Cahaya yang berbeda, namun bukan karena cahaya itu sendiri. Bukan karena keredupan sinarnya. Hanya... suasana dan atmosfir yang _berbeda._ Keheningan yang _berbeda_. Reaksi yang _berbeda_. Dari biasanya, dalam kamar yang dihuni dua pemuda itu sejak awal menapaki jenjang perkuliahan.

 

Malam itu, tak ada suara televisi yang menyala. Tak ada suara kunyahan Maehara dengan _snack_ kentang kesukaannya. Tak ada pula tumpahan puding pada karpet tempat Maehara dan Isogai bercengkerama pada jam tersebut.

 

Dan diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, bahkan tak ada sama sekali suara Isogai yang biasanya mengomel ringan ataupun sekedar bertanya sepele. Plastik makanannya saja tergeletak asal di meja makan, dengan isi yang hampir berhambur jatuh karena diletakkan di sudut meja.

 

Di hadapan pintu kamar mandi—beralaskan sebuah keset berbulu,—Maehara terduduk; bersender dengan posisi membelakangi pintu berknop tersebut sambil meluruskan satu kaki, dan menekuk lutut kaki yang lainnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke arah bohlam lampu yang tak lelah memancarkan cahaya walau redup; yang mungkin, seperti dirinya yang saat itu. Sedari tadi-- tak _lelah_ berbicara, dan tak _henti_ menjelaskan-- walau tak diindahkan kata-katanya oleh pemuda lain yang berada di sisi lain pintu kamar mandi. _Sebuah komunikasi satu arah yang menggelikan_ , pikirnya.

 

“Isogai, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?””

 

Terhitung sudah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, Isogai Isogai mengasingkan diri di dalam kamar mandi tanpa suara _plus_ tanpa pergerakan-- sedikitpun. Sukses membuat Maehara terlihat _seperti_ seorang brengsek tak berhati yang melakukan semacam kecurangan terhadap kekasihnya, hingga membuatnya mengurung diri.

 

Heh. Nampaknya bukan _seperti_.

 

_Memang._

 

_Memang ia sudah menjadi seorang brengsek sejati, setelah bercinta dengan seorang kolega wanita yang selalu menemani dirinya yang sedang berada di luar akal sehatnya pulang setiap beberapa malam._

 

“Aku akui, aku salah. Kau tahu alkohol itu memang sebuah kesalahan fatal, Isogai--”

               

 “--Aku _mabuk_ ,” tambahnya lirih.

 

Jari-jari Maehara kini mulai menautkan diri satu sama lain. Menari-nari di tengah kegelisahan yang mengudara, mungkin cepat atau lambat ia akan kehabisan kata-kata, karena pemuda bermata oranye-coklat itu tak pandai merangkai kata. Rasa sesal menggenang dalam hati; apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak ingat, ia dibawah pengaruh alkohol, ia mabuk _lalu_ menggerayangi kolega wanitanya. Memang itu semua tidak bisa dijadikan alibi yang masuk akal, ataupun tameng untuk melindunginya dari kesalahan. Semua murni hanya nampak seperti sebuah pengelakkan klasik. Namun-

 

\--Ia dapat berjanji ,kalau _sama sekali_ tak ada perasaan yang terlibat saat itu--

 

\--Meski _mungkin,_ itu telah terjadi _beberapa_ kali.

 

_[Can’t you blame my head and not my heart?]_

                                               

"Dan itu hanya terjadi sekali _\-- hanya_ tadi,"

 

" _Maehara,_ "

 

Suara yang akhirnya keluar untuk pertama kali dalam 20 menit itu terdengar amat parau. Agaknya itu membuat Maehara terlonjak di tempat; hanya semakin menambah rasa bersalah di dalam hati pemuda pemilik rambut oranye tersebut. Maehara tidak bisa membayangkan _betapa_ perihnya Isogai menangis dalam diam, hingga suaranya menjadi serak seperti tadi. Isogai itu, belum pernah _sekalipun_ merundung dirinya dalam sendu yang berlarut-larut; yang sampai membuat dirinya harus menyembunyikan diri dari hadapan Maehara-- sang kekasih-- karena rasa malu terhadap keadaan memalukan dirinya saat itu.

 

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, Maehara mendapati Isogai yang selalu bersabar, menjaga _image_ tenang nan terkendali dan sering kali mengalah--menarik diri . Dan _menangis._

 

Menangis, _seorang diri._

 

Dan ialah alasan dibalik tangis itu. Maehara Hiroto. Seorang pria tidak punya malu yang membuat kekasihnya terlarut dalam tangis melelahkan.

 

_[She said, "Boy, tell me honestly_

_Was it real or just for show?"]_

 

"Bagian mana yang _bisa_ aku percaya?"

 

Isogai menekuk kedua lututnya rapat-rapat. Memeluk kedua belah tungkai itu dengan sepasang tangan gemetar yang tak bisa ia kontrol lagi, kemudian mengubur wajahnya pada pusat tumpukan lutut yang berimpitan tersebut. Matanya sudah memerah dan sembap; air mata yang sebelumnya menggelinang kini sudah mengering.

 

Ketajaman perasaannya tak terbawa kering. Dari rekaan ulang memorinya tentang Maehara dan Perempuan asing tadi, yang ia dapat adalah Maehara yang sudah biasa tersenyum, bahkan sampai berani mengecup wanita itu. Tak ada sedikitpun kejujuran yang dapat Isogai petik. Teringat kembali bagaimana tawa Maehara dengan wanita itu.

 

Ia terlihat cukup sadar, seolah buat kata 'alkohol' itu hanya elakkan semata. Sudah bukan lagi takut-takut atau rasa sesal, membuat kata-kata 'hanya sekali' nya itu terdengar dusta belaka.

 

Tetapi Isogai adalah sosok yang toleran, dan menerima. Setidaknya ia percaya, salah _satu_ dari keduanya adalah hal yang bisa ia pegang.

 

"Alkohol, _atau_ hanya sekali?"

 

Sindiran keras dalam bentuk pertanyaan opsi; Maehara tertegun sejenak. Isogai menanyakan hal yang tepat sasaran, sampai ia tidak tahu harus menjawab _apa_. Lebih tepatnya, _bagaimana._ Seluruh jawaban secara sadar sudah tersimpan dalam hatinya, tentu saja. Hanya cara Maehara saja, yang niatnya menyampaikan tanpa menorehkan luka pada kegelisahan Isogai kala ini--walau dengan sedikit bumbu _dusta--_ apa salahnya demi menjaga perasaan?-- Yang justru, berbalik seperti bumerang; mencipta sebuah goresan baru.

 

Goresan pada sebuah hal kecil namun besar maknanya, pada hal bernama _'kepercayaan'._

 

Entah mengapa Maehara merasa ia _sudah_ membuat kepercayaan Isogai terhadapnya mengkeropos; bagai kayu dimakan rayap.

 

"... _Alkohol-"_

 

Suara Maehara redam, juga terdengar mendesak ketika berujar. Cepat-cepat ia lanjuti satu kata itu dengan serentetan kalimat lain untuk meringankan suasana.

 

"-Dengar dulu, _Yuuma_. Aku punya penjelasan. Sebelumnya, Aku minta maaf untuk-"

 

"Simpan dulu kata maafmu,"

 

Satu tarikan napas dari Maehara, sebelum ia langsung menahan kata-katanya. Kening yang sudah berkerut penuh perasaan yang bercampur aduk itu dipijatnya pelan dengan telapak tangan. Memberi ruang untuk Isogai angkat suara.

 

Isogai yang _sudah_   kehabisan rasa sabar.

 

"Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

 

"Iya, tapi sebelum itu aku hanya ingin-"

 

_"HIROTO!"_

 

Omongan Maehara diputus paksa di udara, suara parau milik Isogai penyebabnya. Entah mengapa suara yang biasanya menegur penuh kasih sayang itu kini menggertak dengan dinginnya; seperti suara dari orang yang berbeda.

 

Pemilik rambut coklat gelap itu sekarang menggigit bibir bawah penuh ragu. Menahan emosi berlebihan yang sedari tadi ada dan mengikat diri. Rasa linglung perlahan merayap dating lalu mulai menyelimuti. Sedikit gelisah ada disana; melebur dengan rasa takut akan jawaban apa yang akan didapatnya dari pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan.

 

“….”

 

Sejujurnya ia _takut._ Amat _takut_ , dengan terkaan dalam mimpi buruknya yang _sudah_ menjadi realita di hadapan. Antara _sudah_ , atau _akan._ Ia belum tanyakan; ia belum tahu.

 

Tetapi, ia merasa _perlu_ mengetahuinya.

 

_"Sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung?"_

 

_[I try, and I try, but you'll never see that_

_You're the only one I wanna love, oh, yeah]_

 

Maehara merasa seperti dihantam sebuah jangkar besar di ulu hati.

 

" _Yuuma_ -"

 

Gelengan kuat dari Isogai, sebelum ia mengangkat sebuah kepalan dan meninju pintu dari sisi dalam kamar mandi.

 

**Duk**

 

"Jawab, _Hiroto_ ,"

 

"...."

 

Frustrasi, rambut oranye yang mulai menghalangi pelipis diacak-acak. Memejamkan mata, helaan napas pun terdengar dari Maehara. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, tak tahu harus berkata. Jawaban tentu ia miliki, yang berarti sebuah tanda jalan untuk mengakhiri. Bahkan Isogai sudah lelah mendengar alasan tambahan.

 

_Bukankah ini sebuah jalan buntu, untuk hubungan mereka?_

_Sebuah akhir?_

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bersarang dalam diri Maehara sendiri. Seluruh pertanyaan batin yang Isogai mungkin tengah pikirkan di tengah ketegangan ini—berganti menjadi sebuah cermin yang Maehara tujukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

 

_Sejak kapan_ , bermain perempuan menjadi sesuatu yang ia takuti untuk _Isogai_ ketahui?

 

_Sejak kapan pula,_ dirinya sudah pintar bermain rahasia begini kepada _Isogai_ _yang ia_ _cintai?_

 

_Sejak--_

 

\-- _kapan_ , ia menjadi tidak _jujur_ begini?

               

“Hiroto,”

 

_Oh,_

_Sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung?_

 

_[How long has this been going on?]_

**_FIN_ **


End file.
